Sweets Time Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fanseries, created by Yotsuba Anne. The season will center around two girls, who are granted the power of Wonderland to fight as Pretty Cure. The main themes of the season are royalty, romances and cards. Plot :Sweets Time Pretty Cure! episodes "Nice to meet you! My name is Komiya Otome. I am a second year middle school student who is determined to do anything as long as it’s fun! But sadly, I'm not good at anything and tend to start a big mess. But that's not bad! It's always fun, so I don't have to worry. However... one day at the Clocktower Festival, a strange person has attacked our town! The clock that a nice guy has given me a day earlier started to glow when everyone fainted. I can't believe it is happening!!" "I can't believe it! I turned into Cure Biscuit! I am a Pretty Cure! What does that even mean?! But, I can't be worried about that now. Now that I have promised to help Gâteau gathering the power of sweetness to restore the beauty of his world!" Characters Pretty Cures * '|小宮乙女}} Otome is a cheerful and energetic, yet clumsy young girl. She has a free-spirited nature and seems to be a little hyper active. Despite being a happy-go-lucky girl, Otome has no goals or dreams for her future. Otome has problems with academics and sports and appears to have no real talents. Yet, Otome is good at making new friends. Otome is determined to find her future dream. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of heartful hope. * '|玉城エリサ}} Erisa is the calm and very intelligent vice president of the Arisugawa Academy's student council. Erisa is gentle and very polite and always wants to support others with their studies. However, Erisa is a lady-like perfectionist, who takes school very serious. Thus, she might get rather strict when helping others. Erisa usually acts like a grown up lady, who plays the Western concert flute. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of blooming wisdom. * '|和泉ミク}} Miku is a transfer student attending the Arisugawa Academy. Miku is a young girl with a graceful nature, who can become very passionate and is determined to become stronger and grow over her past. Miku, whose real name is , a fairy from Wonderland, however, seems to be very shy and lacks of confindence in herself. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of miracles. Wonderland * Gâteau is a fairy from Wonderland, whose appearance resembles the one of a raccoon. Even though he has got a prince-like personality, Gâteau seems to have no confidence in himself. He is always worried about his abilities and tends to think negatively all the time. However, he is determined to gather the power to rescue the power of Wonderland. Gâteau has the ability to take a human form. As human, he takes the name and owns the café Little Maiden. * Charlotte is a fairy from Wonderland, who is very outgoing and also very confident. Even though she takes the "older sister" role in the team, Charlotte tends to tease others to lighten up everyone's mood. Since Gâteau is always negative, Charlotte tries to stay as positive as possible. Like Gâteau, she has the ability to take a human form. As human, she calls herself and helps at Gatou-san's café. World of Amertume * Aloe is the leader of Amertume. Her greatest desire is to gather the eternal sweetness around herself and use its powers. While most of her underlings highly admire her for her attitude and her powers, some of them even fear her. Aloe usually speaks of herself in third person and addresses herself as "Aloe-sama". * Salt is Aloe's right hand and second in command of the troops coming to earth. Towards Aloe, he is very kind and also very loyal. However, towards everyone else and especially towards Pretty Cure, he is more strict and acts malicious. While he highly respects his leader and would do anything for her, Salt seems to despise Pretty Cure for standing in Aloe's way. * Sour is the master of illusions, who likes to play tricks on others and seems to enjoy seeing others in trouble. He seems to like playing with the Cures and considers them as his "pretty little toys". * Pikant is the only girl of Amertume to attack the Pretty Cures. She is a playful child, who desires to get more respect from others. She is a cute girl, who likes wearing sweet lolita fashion. Her monsters usually look like stuffed animals. * Madeleine is the daughter of Aloe, the leader of Amertume, which makes her the princess of Amertume. She is well aware of her abilities and shows to deeply lover herself. She is unable to accept that others might be better than her and due to her big pride, she will fight them until she prove her superiority. Her current nemesis are the Pretty Cures. Madeleine makes her debut in episode 22. * The Nomikomus are the monsters of bitterness, who are summoned by the people of Amertume. They have the power to swallow the sweetness inside people's hearts in order to find the eternal sweetness. When attacking, the monsters shout "Komu!". Their name comes from which means "to swallow" in Japanese. Supporting * Ayumi is Otome's mother, who works at a local store. Otome sees her as "neutral miracle", as Otome can't understand how her mother can work at home and at the store at the same time. * Arisa is Erisa's older sister. She is a famous ballet dancer who currently lives in Tokyo, due to an upcoming performance. Arisa attends a private high school for talented people, who want to turn their hobbies into their dreams of the future. * Misaki is Otome's classmate and best friend since childhood. Misaki is a gentle girl with an even kinder smile. She tries to support Otome on everything she does no matter how bad a situation seems. She is a leading member of the arching club of Baranohara. * Mr. Watanabe is a citizen of Baranohara who helps to organize any event in Baranohara. He lives close to the Clocktower and is known to lead the organisation of the Clocktower festival, which is celebrated every winter. Mr. Watanabe seems to know the Tamaki family very well. * Sora is a talented girl, who dreams of becoming an actress after finishing school. She newly transferred to Arisugawa Academy in April. Sora is quite popular among the girls around her age, and yet only played side characters on television. * Kotori is a girl who will transfer to the Arisugawa Academy in episode 12. Kotori is a seemingly perfect and very beautiful girl. Even though she only transferred to the school recently, she's already very popular around the girls. * Pie is a fairy from Wonderland, whose appearance resembles a racoon-dog. Pie is Gâteau's older brother, who used to be the prince's personal guard. Pie has always been a lot more responsible than Gâteau and always saw the good things in life. However, as the Wonderland has been attacked, Pie, along with the prince, disappeared mysteriously. * Prince Hakuto is Wonderland's current crown prince and older brother of Princess Castella. Prince Hakuto has always been excited by laws of nature as well of nature in other worlds. He has had a great heart and always tried to listen to his folk. However, as the Wonderland has been attacked, the Prince, along with his guarid disappeared mysteriously. His full name is . Items * : The Heart Clocks are the transformation items that Otome and Erisa use in order to transform into Pretty Cure. The Clock has a silver body, which displays a ♦-shaped symbol at the back. When activated, the clock will always strike 12 o' clock. The Cures activate their transformation by saying "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure Unlock My Heart!". Miku's Heart Clock is known as the . * : Sweet Rods are the items the Cures need in order to perform attacks. The Rods each have a white staff and show a crown-like jewel at the top. * : The Rose Bouquet is an item used by Cure Maiden in order to perform attacks. * : The Heart Dragée are little, magical, heart shaped stones that store the eternal sweetness. Some time ago, the Wonderland watched over all of the 99 dragées. However, today, the dragées are missing. If a kind-hearted person collects the dragées, all 99 drops can grand the holder one wish. Yet, it a person corrupted by greed gets a hold of the dragées, something bad will happen. Heart Dragées seem to be linked with the power of sweetness humans carry inside their hearts. Locations * : Baranohara is the hometown of Otome and Erisa and also the main setting of Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. The town's most famous sight is the Baranohara Clocktower. Every year, the people of Baranohara celebrate the great Clocktower Festival, whose hightlight is the popular Clocktower Firework. * : The Arisugawa Academy is a private school for girls. Both Otome and Erisa attend the school. The Arisugawa Academy is known to be as one of the highest ranked private academies in whole Japan. * : Gâteau und Charlotte's homeworld. Prior to the start of the season, Wonderland has been destroyed by Aloe's powers while she was looking for the eternal sweetness. Before it was destroyed, Wonderland was also known as the . * : The World of Amertume is the home world of Aloe and her followers and is also the villain's main base. The World of Amertume is the origin of all bitterness. It's name comes from the French word "amertume", which means "bitterness". * : The Little Maiden is a maid café owned by Gatou-san and Toudo Charo. The café also works as Pretty Cure's secret base. After becoming Pretty Cure, Otome and Erisa started to help out at the shop. Media Merchandise Movie * : The season's movie, which will air in autumn. Trivia *''Sweets Time Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have two Pretty Cures transform during the same time, without them knowing about each other. *During the first episodes, it was leaked that a third Pretty Cure will be joining the team. References Category:Fan Series Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure!